


Waiting...

by animorbid



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Jellicle Ball, Rumpletoria, Waiting for her wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: Rumpleteazer's waiting for her beautiful wife
Relationships: Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about some cats...... I just think they're neat....................

The metal gates to the junkyard gleamed under the light of the Jellicle moon, not doing much to hold back the cats that walked in and out between the rails. The sun had set only an hour before, so not many of the cats expected to attend the ball had arrived for the evening’s festivities yet. One particular cat hung around the area right outside the gate for quite a while. She paced, sat on the curb, groomed absently… Always glancing around, looking for something.

Mungojerrie trotted out from the junkyard, before sitting next to her. He gently bumped his head against hers. “Hey, Teazer. Why don’t you join everyone? Skimbleshanks brought some mice from his work.”

Rumpleteazer glanced over at Mungojerrie with a small smile. “No thanks, I’m not hungry right now.”

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. “Come  _ on _ , Teazer. She’ll be here eventually, whether you wait out here for her or not.”

“I  _ know _ that,” Rumpleteazer groaned. “But I can’t help it! I rarely get to see her… Why does she have to live across the river?”

Mungojerrie looked at his sister fondly, before rolling his eyes and ruffling the fur on the top of Rumpleteazer’s head with his paw. “Don’t get so sappy, Teazer, it’s not a good look.”

Rumpleteazer rolled away, yowling. “Hey! Don’t mess up my fur! She could be here any second!” She licked her wrist, before fixing her fur with her paws.

“She’ll be happy to see you any which ways,” Mungojerrie said back. “Just be patient.”

“Patience isn’t my thing,” Rumpleteazer muttered. “And you’re one to talk.”

Mungojerrie chuckled. “You got me there.”

Rumpleteazer finished straightening out her fur, before letting out a sigh. “What if she doesn’t come?”

“She’ll come,” Mungojerrie reassured. “She’s come every year.”

“What if the ferry doesn’t cross tonight?” Rumpleteazer’s ears drooped.

“Don’t  _ worry _ ,” Mungojerrie said back, walking over to Rumpleteazer and sitting down in front of her. He licked his paw, before straightening out the fur on his sister’s cheek. “She’ll come, and she’ll be happy to see you, and you’ll be happy to see her, and it’ll be a grand ol’ time.”

Rumpleteazer let out a slow sigh, before nodding and giving a tentative smile. “Yeah… okay.”

“Now, do you want to sit here and yearn by yourself, or do you want some company?” Mungojerrie asked with a smile of his own.

“Some company would be nice,” Rumpleteazer said back.

They sat side by side on the curb in the silence of the night outside the gate, listening to the mewling and jovial cries of the dancing cats within the walls of the junkyard. The moon rose higher in the sky, reflecting as a silver glow off of the puddles in the street. As Rumpleteazer watched the street diligently, Mungojerrie dozed off and closed his eyes.

After a while, Mungojerrie was suddenly jolted awake when Rumpleteazer suddenly jumped up next to him. Off in the mist, the hazy silhouette of a cat approached. Rumpleteazer’s eyes were wide, trying to focus on the approaching cat. The closer the cat got, the closer their image became…

Rumpleteazer bolted forward, her tail shaking excitedly. “Victoria! Victoria!”

Victoria smiled, running forward to meet the other. “Rumpleteazer!”

The moment they met, they rubbed from their noses down to their sides, purring in delight. They circled and mewled as they nuzzled each other’s cheeks, holding each other close with their paws.

“Oh, Vickie, I’ve missed you so much!” Rumpleteazer chirped, kissing the fur of Victoria’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you, too, dear,” Victoria replied. She held Rumpleteazer’s cheeks with her paws, before pressing their noses together gently. “I’m so happy to see you…” After giving Rumpleteazer a kiss to the top of her nose, she got back down onto all fours. “Hello to you, too, Mungojerrie!”

Mungojerrie trotted over, giving Victoria a wide smile. “Good evening, Victoria. Are you ready for the ball?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Victoria chuckled. “The ball is always so exhilarating! I don’t think I’m ever quite ready for it.”

“I’m glad you’re here, though,” Rumpleteazer said with a smile, gently bumping her head against Victoria’s.

Victoria giggled, nuzzling Rumpleteazer’s cheek. “I’m glad I’m here, too.”

Mungojerrie cocked his head in the direction of the gate. “Are you two lovebirds ready to join the fun yet?”

Victoria looked over at Rumpleteazer. “Ready?”

Rumpleteazer smiled and gave a nod. “Ready.”

Their tails curled together, side by side, Victoria and Rumpleteazer followed Mungojerrie toward the gate.


End file.
